1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the technical area of motorcycles, and applies more particularly to maintaining control of a motorcycle under conditions of acceleration and deceleration.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, the only means of stabilizing and controlling a motorcycle are with the handlebars. Decelerating and accelerating riding conditions that go beyond casual experience require the rider to increasingly grip the handlebars with greater force to prevent the rider's body from going over the handlebars or from falling off the back of the motorcycle.
Under extreme riding conditions, the shifting weight of the average motorcycle rider is a force far too great for the hands and arms to securely manage the required pushing and pulling of the handlebars for stability. What is clearly needed is to provide a way for the rider to secure his or her weight to the motorcycle.